Beyond Belief
by CaleighWho
Summary: When Rachel Bailey comes home to her new husband, she is shocked to find him in bed with his ex-wife. Who does she go to for help?


**Just blabble I came up with at midnight. Its probably rubbish and may have many spelling mistakes but oh well ;P**

**Please read and review!**

**For all you Scott & Bailey lot, I love you guys3**

"Right, pack up and go home Kids. Busy day tomorrow, I want you all in early!" Gill ordered as everyone scattered around the office, eager to get home. Rachel wanted to get home more than ever, see her new husband, Sean. They had been married for 4 months now and she couldn't be more happy! Alison and Janet had been bridemaids. Kevin was Seans bestman. Gill and her new toy-boy even attended, with a smile upon their faces. With Dom on the run, the newly-weds had the whole house to themselves. She never thought about Dom. Didn't want to anymore. Rachel loved it, clear mind, new start. Janet said she's been looking perkier since the wedding. And to top things off, Rachel was expecting.

"You take it easy." Janet said, pointing a jokey finger at the young brunettes bump. "Don't want to over-work yourself." She gave a smile. "Yes, mum..." Rachel laughed. "Got any clothes yet?" Janet digged deeper. "No," Rachel sighed. "Haven't managed to drag _him_ out of the house."  
"Have you even got a cot?" - Rachel shook her head - "God, Rach! You're due in 3 months."  
"Thats enough time to get everything."  
"Time flys by, trust me! D'ya want me to help you get some things?"  
"Yeah, alright. Seen as though Seans won't move from the sofa." The pair laughed as they walked, and waddled, down the stairs.

**... ... ...**

Manchester passed slowly out of Rachels car window. Trees blew in the dark mist. Her phone read: 23:06. She promised Sean she would be home by 11 at the latest. "Fucking traffic." She cursed under her breath. She fumbled around in her bag for her phone. She quickly text Sean - '_Be home late, stuck in traffic. x_'

The traffic hadn't moved for about 2 minutes now. Bloody Manchester. She checked her phone for messages. '_1 unread message - Godzilla_' Rachel rolled her tired eyes. '_If you ever need anything, you can talk to me. I know having a kid is hard and I know Sean is being a lazy shit. So if you need anything at all, I'm here for you, kid._' A smile caught Rachels face. She felt protected, she had so many people caring for her. Even Kevin. She wasn't even mad that someone, Janet most probably, had told Gill things that she had shared, in private.

**... ... ...**

Rachel shoved the key in the door, twisting and turning it. She could hardly see, it was so dark. The trees and houses had a faint outline but the minor details is what she was after, and she couldn't see them. Finally, the door opened, light shining through the hall way. "Sean." She yelled up the stairs. No reply. He's probably fallen asleep. Bless him. He worked so hard for Rachel and the baby, he even asked for extra hours. He was perfect.

Sighing, Rachel poured herself a glass of wine, only to realise that she couldn't actually drink it. God, she hated this! As much as she wanted this baby, she wished her life was easier. She just wanted to curl up on the sofa, with a bottle of wine and a chocolate bar, snuggling into Sean and watching Come Dine With Me. Fat chance of that happening...

She made her way up the stairs, her feet echoing on the wooden steps. The baby bump started kicking, forcing a painful smile to take over her face. Waddling towards her bedroom, she heard a loud groaning - a girls groan. Rachels heart fluttered in her chest and her stomach turned upside down.

She didn't even bother knocking; she pushed the door open in rage, stumbling forward into the room. A single tear ran down her cheek as she saw Sean in bed with some other woman. A petit white dress lay on the floor along with his work shirt that smelt of his cologne. The sight was horrifying. Rachel saw her 5 inch-leopard print- heels lying next to her flat pumps. The distraught brunette picked one of them up and threw it across the room, slamming it hard into the wall.

They jumped apart in shock. Sean looked straight into Rachels eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something but no words came out, just a little cry. "Rach..." Sean finally spoke, a hint of care in his voice. He scuffled out of the bed, nothing on at all, searching for his boxers. "You bastard." Rachel gritted her teeth, picking up her bag, which she recently dropped, and stormed out the room. "Rachel, wait!" Sean shouted after her, rushing to her side. "Just let her go..." His ex wife, Karen, sniggered. "Have some respect!" He sighed back. "Respect?" She almost laughed. "Bit late for that, don't you think?" Sean pulled up his trousers and chased after Rachel.

"Rach wait! Please, let me explain!" Sean begged, finally reaching her. Rachel kept walking away, towards her car. "Explain?!" Rachel yelled, waking up the whole street. Coming to a hault, she turned to face Sean, who was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Cold wind blue against her wet face, causing her tears to freeze, along with her body. "How the fuck could you explain this?" She turned away from him, rushing towards the car. He grabbed her arm, spinning her round on her feet. "Please." He whispered.

He could see the pain in Rachels eyes. Most of it was probably coming from the baby bump. His eyes locked on the bump. "No." She said straight out, holding a hand on her bump. "This is your fault anyway." Sean shouted at Rachel, who was now walking away. She stopped in her track. "What?" She asked, angrily. "MY fault? How is it my fault?"  
"You snuck about, sleeping with Kevin! Ohh, did you think I wouldn't find out?!"  
"Are you drunk or something?"  
"A little bit. But thats not the point, you were- are- sleeping with Kevin, behind my back!"  
"What! No, No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did Rachel! This is a taste of your own medican! Admit it, You were a bitch, and now it's biting you back in the arse!" He got her by the arm again, this time squeezing it a little firmer. "Get off me, you're hurting me." She tried pulling away. "Sean! Let go!"  
"Not until you admit the truth."

"Fuck off." She cursed, slapping Sean off of her. She clabbered into her car, unknowing of where she would go but she would go somewhere, anywhere. Just away from here. Away from him.

**... ... ...**

Gill sat at home, her tv blasting Emmerdale on catch-up. This is the first time in ages that she had sat down and watched telly. She would rather be sleeping, but she couldn't get any sleep, not with Sammy on her mind. He was out and about with his mates. Clubbing, as they called it. He used to stay at home, waiting for her to arrive late. Then she would cook him something easy and he would bugger off to bed. But she liked it that way. She felt rather lonely without him there, she was so used to running around after him. Sammy had only been gone 2 hours and she's already missing him like crazy. Gill is bonkers. Although, he had been going out more. She was just doing her job, being a mother.

She started dozing off, for a change, when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Sighing, she pulled herself up off the sofa and made her way to the door, in her lovely cow pyjamas. "Bet thats Sammy." She mumbled to herself. As she opened the door, a gush of wind and spits of rain came through. "What do you want Sam-" Gill stopped speaking as soon as she saw her young DC stood at her front door, drenched in rain. "Rachel..." She almost whispered. "Get in." She helped Rachel up the door step and into the warmth.

**... ... ...**

"What's happened?" She asked, handing Rachel a cup of tea and a biscuit. "He... Sean, he.." She trailed off due to tears falling from her face again. Gill sat down next to her, held her hand and stroked back her hair. "I walked in on him, shagging Karen." She burst out crying again. Gill craddled her in her arms. She knew how she felt, she knew exactly how she felt. "Who's Karen?" She asked, still cuddling Rachel. "His ex-wife. He cheated on me, and on our baby, Gill. It hurts, It hurts so bad. How did you get through it?!" Gill felt the pain coming back in her heart, but she felt it for Rachel to. Sean. Of all people to betray her, Sean. Thats not right. Nick, she could understand. But Sean... No. "I know, kid, I know."

**... ... ... **

Rachel lay across the sofa, her head lay on Gills lap. She was stroking Rachels hair as her eyes fluttered. Gill felt like a mother again. She never really got to do this with Sammy, if he had a problem, he would lock himself in his room and listen to the radio. She always wanted a daughter, but Sammy was perfect for her. "Sorry Gill." Rachel whispered, knocking her out of thoughts. "Its fine. You can stay here for as long as you like." She smiled as Rachel looked up. She put her hand over her bump. "Thank you. Oh, and nice Pj's." Rachel smirked. Gill giggled, gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead, and wished her a goodnight.

**Please please please review 3**


End file.
